Be Careful What You Wish For
by Bara no Shinsei
Summary: Be Careful What You Wish For! a common warning from parents. But what if it was true! The YGO gang discover a Wishwaker in a wishing star. Now will they get what they wish for, or something TOTALLY unexpected! [FOREVER LEFT UNCOMPLETED, CHECK BIO]
1. Oh! The Wishing Star!

**A/N:** Ok, new Story. I will hopefully be adding this with the new chapter of my other story. 

**Title:**  **Be Careful What You Wish For**, Chapter One: Oh! The Wishing Star!__

**By:** Aqua 

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own anything of **Yu-Gi-Oh**. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings

**Yami:** ~Hello!~ 

**Narrator: **

When we last left our heroes, they just reach Blue line City with hopes of earning a Blush badge and-*stops and looks at script* Oh sorry, wrong script. *throws Pokemon script away* (A/N: I ALSO do not own them!) Ok, now the REAL story. After the Battle City tournament, life for the Yu-Gi-Oh gang was just so, boring. No more tournaments, new games that have to do or were related to Duel Monsters, no more freaky pansy guys that were obsessed with cartoons and their deceased wife that wanted to take everyone's soul. Nothing! Soon life was normal (well, as normal as it can get) and everyone began to grow bored of it. Everyone secretly wanted a wish that would hopefully bring his or her life into excitement. But, you know what they say, you should be careful what you wish for---

**Yugi's Day:**

Ahh, Friday! Yugi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock radio. The music perked up his little body as he took a shower and changed. Suddenly, the radio played a different song. Yugi's ears lifted as he listened carefully to it. "THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG!!" he said screaming to the top of his lungs. He quickly grabbed a brush and slid to the front of the mirror. Placing the brush close to his mouth like a microphone he began to sing, this folks, can only spell horror. "Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye singin' this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die-" *Giggle* Yugi looked around and saw no one. So he continued. *Snort, giggle* Yugi looked around again. _Is someone laughing at me?_ He took another look. Naw. Yugi continued to sing. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Yugi jumped up in shocked! He glanced to the mirror. "YAMI!" he said screaming at his darker side. ~Oh I am sorry, little one but-*snort* "AMERICAN PIE"?!~ Yami began to laugh again. ~Man Yugi,~ he said wiping a tear in his eye ~I never new you acted THIS old fashion!!~ "Harrdee-Harr-Harr Yami." Said Yugi. Yami just kept on laughing is head off. "DARN YOU YAMI! I wish, I wish we were in two separated bodies!! So I can do anything I want without you laughing or making fun of me! Or getting US in TROUBLE!!" Yami stopped. He remembered the punishment they got after he had "accidentally" sent Seto Kaiba to the Shadow Realm, at school, in front of everyone. ~Oh come on now. You don't mean that---Madonna!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!~ "GRRR!!" said the furious boy as he stamped out the door.    

**Tea's Day:**

Tea was walking by herself to school on this Friday morning. It was a sunny morning with birds chipping their little happy songs. Normally Tea will be acting all gaily thinking about friends and friendship and friendliness, but not today. HURRAY!! I mean *ahem* not today. Today she was thinking about another subject. And that subject was love (wow BIG difference)!

      _Oh, why am I feeling these strange feelings inside? My heartaches, I shiver, I feel so alone unless I see HIS face. Am I, in love? Ewwwww!!!_

Unfortunately, Tea only knows the subject of friendship---not love. Tea was thinking about all the times that he has saved her (Series 1) and all the times, she wished he had_._

_Yami, my Yami, why can't I live without you? I wish, oh I only wish that he could be in love with me_. 

She sighed. 

_That will never happen Tea._ She thought to herself as she walked on by. 

**Triston's Day:**

At school on this Friday morning, Triston was sitting quietly at his desk. Depressed. He looked over to his friend Bakura. As normal, Bakura was getting chased by girls and he screaming (in his fancy British accent) to get them away. Triston sighed. _Well, maybe one last try._ He stood up and went to the cutest girls next to him. She was quietly reading a book when Triston approached her. "Hey Baby!" he grinned, "How 'bout you and me go to your place and "dance" the "love dance?" "Ewwww!" *Slap!!* She ran off screaming "jerk" at him. Triston sat down and sighed. He lightly touched the red hand mark that was left on his face "Ow." _Man, my pick up lines don't work! Oh, I wish, I wish that every hot girl fell in love with me. Except Tea I hate hearing her "friendship talks". _*Ring!!* Rang the bell as class started.

**Seto's Day:**

After School on this Friday afternoon, Seto was busy at work. He glanced at the piles and piles of paper work that lay in front of him. I mean come on! He is the CEO of KaibaCorp!! He began to read them all. "The profits of KaibaCorp raised today by 15% and buyers eagerly await a new Dueling System-" "GRRRR!" he screamed. "I AM TIRED OF MAKING NEW DUELING SYSTEMS, TIRED OF READING PAPER WORK, TIRED AT MY DARN LIFE!!" He kick his desk and the paper work (and everything on it) flew off. The door opened. "Sir are you ok?" asked his secretary. "I heard a- AHHHH!!" she screamed as she saw the room in a mess with the papers flying everywhere (like snow!!).  "DARNIT!! I WISH, I WISH I WAS THREE SEPERATE PERSONS SO I CAN GET THIS WORK DONE!!!" he yelled as he left the room. "I need a coffee." He pointed to his office. "Clean this up." He said to his secretary as he left. The secretary took one look at the room, and then fainted. 

**Mokuba's Day:**

It was a sad, sad Friday afternoon for Mokuba. Mokuba looked out the window in his bedroom. 

_Big Brother,_ he thought, _where are you? You are always busy with work and you are never home._

His little gray eyes began to cry. 

_I miss how we were together back in that orphanage, you were always there to protect me big brother, always. _

Mokuba laid his head down. _I wish, I wish you were always there for me no matter what._

He looked up and listened for the door to open. But no sound came.

**Joey's Day:**

It was nighttime on this Friday. Joey was running to his room yelling at his father. "Ya, you can't make me. It wasn't my fault!" he yelled while running. "I didn't get in ANOTHER fight toda-" *BANG!* Unfortunately, the door to his room wasn't open and he ran straight for it. "OW!" he yelled as he opened the door. He walked inside coolly like nothing had happened as he locked his door. 

There on his desk was a picture of his sister, Serenity. He walked there and picked up the frame. "Hey, Sis! It is your big Bro! Life hasn't been fun without you. After Battle City, mom took you home with her. Ya, Pops still treats me bad. But I would take all the beatings in the world, just to be with you. I wish, ya I wish that you, my lil' Sis, can live we me again." He paused for a moment.  "Well, got a report to do, Joey out!" He placed the frame back down as he got a piece of paper, sat down and began to write.

The morning day slowly turned to nightfall as the stars appeared. They twinkled in the sky. Everyone was at home (or work, for Seto) gazing at these mysterious balls of light. Then, of a sudden, one of these stars began to shoot through the sky. It was a shooting star!! Everyone feeling so desperate and childish closed his or her eyes and-

"I wish-"

They opened their eyes. Suddenly the star began to get closer and closer to the earth! *BOOM!* "What the-" said Joey in his room as he stood up from his chair. "Oh My!" yelled Tea as she walked to the window. "Could it be-" said Yugi as he went outside. "Must have-" said Seto as he ran from his building. "What happened?" asked Triston as he ran into the woods. "The Park!" screamed Mokuba as he ran to the Park. 

A ball of light glowed in the middle of the Park. Everyone was there. Yugi (and Yami, duh!), Tea, Triston, Mokuba, Seto and Joey. "What are ya all doing here?" asked Joey. "What does it look like, mutt?" sneered Seto. "Hey! That wasn't nice!!" yelled Tea. "Oh great, another friendship talk." Yawned Triston. "You Guys!" yelled Yugi. "Hey look at the STAR!" screamed Mokuba. They all looked.

A whitish female figure appeared from within the star. She had long bluish hair and light feathered wings. Her face showed no expression as the group stared in awe. "Are you an angel?" asked Yugi quivering at the sight. "No, I am a Wishwaker." She answered. "A whitewater?" asked the stupefied Joey. "No! A Wish-waker." Said Triston pronouncing the words. "Oh!" "What do you want with us?" asked Seto. "No, it is what you want that I am here." She calmly answered. "What we want?" asked Tea. "Yes, you all wished on this star, now I am going to give it to you." She said. "What's the catch?" asked Mokuba. "The wish will only last for 2 weeks. Hopefully, this will teach you to be careful what you wish for, and only wish what you truly need." Then, the Wishwaker, held up a little ball of blue glowing light. She lifted it up as harsh winds blew. The group braced for the worse. Then a bright light shown and all went blank---

****

**Aqua:** So, what do you think?! I hope you liked it. Did they get there wish? Who knows! You need to read the next chapter to find out! **R&R and NO FLAMES!!     **


	2. A Wish Will Appear!

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks to all the people that reviewed especially Kayla Mutou who put me on their Fav Author list and for WhenZlotsGoNuts for putting me on his Fav Stories list.  ****

**Title:**  **Be Careful What You Wish For**, Chapter Two: A Wish Will Appear!****

**By:** Aqua ****

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own anything of **Yu-Gi-Oh**. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings

**Yami:** ~Mmmm…chocolate doughnuts!~ 

**Narrator:**

*yawns* Ahh! So when we last left off, Yugi, his friends, Mokuba and his brother Seto were blinded by a great big, uh, blinding light. They didn't know what was happening! I mean a GREAT BIG BLINDING LIGHT like the LIGHT FROM THE END OF THE TUNNEL?! COULD THEY BE DEAD?! Well, we just have to find out! *grins*

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

"Uh---what?" groaned Yugi. He rubbed his eyes and found himself in his bed. It was a fresh Saturday morning. The new daylight crept into the room. Was it all a dream? Suddenly, the sheets of the other half of the bed, began to move. They twitched and turned. _AHHH!!_ thought screamed Yugi. **_THERE IS SOMETHING IN THERE!!!_** He slowly got out of bed and got a weapon that would defiantly defeat the beast. He stood so grandly with his---tennis racket (Yugi play tennis?). He decided to call forth the beast. 

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** He screamed.

The bed sheets (who had the beast under it) popped up from that awful noise. Then Yugi began to hit the beast with the tennis racket. **"DIE, DIE, DIE!!!"** he yelled (as we all know, you can't "die" from a little boy hitting you weakly with a small racket). ~OW!!~ screamed the "beast" ~YUGI IT IS ME!!~ "What?" asked Yugi. The "beast" began to remove the covers and revealed---YAMI! 

"Yami? How can that be, unless." he thought. "THE WISH!" screamed Yugi. He placed his head down. ~Now Yugi, I know that your upset that we are not in the same body but-~ "UPSET?! UPSET?!" Yugi looked up showing off his huge smile. "I AM HAPPY!! I AM HAPPY!!" Then Yugi began to do the "happy dance".

Just in case you guys don't know the "happy dance" I will let my friend Kirby (A/N: I do NOT own him either) do it for you. Take it away Kirby:

(")  (")  (") (")  (") (") (") (") (") (") (") 

Now, imagine Yugi doing that.

---And still doing that.

---And still.

---And, even still.

---Ok new person, uh I mean victim.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

It was a fresh Saturday morning in the Kaiba Mansion. Seto was sleeping soundly in his large room filled with designer furniture. Seto turned over in his comfy bed. He let his arm loosely hold the pillow next to him. Unfortunately 

(I say that a lot---ok let's try ALAS, hmmm good! Ok let's say that again.)

Alas---it wasn't a pillow. "HEY!" screamed the mass. Seto quickly moved back. "WATCH IT!" yelled the mass behind him. Seto jumped up. *Bong!* (Ahh, got to love those sound effects.) "GET OUT OF MY BED!!" screamed the annoyed Seto. The two masses form each side jumped up.  *Bong!*  *Bong!* "THIS IS MY BED!" the two yelled at the same time. Seto looked around in shocked. The two masses removed the covers off their heads. Seto looked around and saw---his exact twins. "AHH!" yelled Seto. "AHH!" screamed the next Seto. "Epee!! Uh---I mean AHH!" shouted the last Seto. The three began to look back and forth at each other as they screamed. It was like, looking at a mirror, over and over again.

Suddenly bursting into the bedroom was our **SAVIOR**!! Cute adorable **MOKUBA**!! "Seto what is wrong I heard you-" "**MOKUBA!!**" Said all three Setos. They ran form the bed and gave him a big hug. Lets see---3 people one little boy---doesn't look good. Mokuba was topped to the floor with all three Setos on top of him. "GET OFF ME!!" he yelled. The Setos got off him. "Oh Mokuba! Are you hurt?" questioned one. "Mokuba! SPEACK TO ME!" yelled another. "DO YOU NEED A HUG?" asked the last one. "**QUIET, LET ME THINK!!**" yelled Mokuba again.

**_A few moments later:_**

"-Ok so let me get this straight, you wished that there will be 3 of you right?" asked Mokuba 

All three Setos nodded.

"And I wish that you will be with me always, that would explain all the 'are you alrights.'" 

All three Setos nodded again.

"Well, Seto---err---Setos are busy today. Need to finish the paper work at KaibaCorp, reprogram the Virtual World game and someone to stay with me and play video games.

"**I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!!"** screamed all three.

"Hmmm, we need to plan this out first. Ok maybe we should give you guys number names so we could tell you apart."

The three nodded.

"Ok the Seto on the left will be called Seto #1, Seto in the middle would be #2 and the last Seto would be #3." 

"Ok." Replied #1,2 and 3.

"Now who gets to stay with Mokuba?" asked #1

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" answered #2.

"Ok!" they all yelled. (Ahh---this reminds me of The Sims. You could play Rock, Paper, Scissors against the Grim Reaper to see if you could get a dead loved one back.)

"Rock!" 

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

They group looked at what they got. #1 had Paper. #2 had Rock and #3 had Scissors. 

"Paper covers Rock!" yelled #1. "So? Scissors cuts Paper!" said #3. "But, Rock smashed Scissors!" smiled #2.

"So---who won?" asked Mokuba.

"The three Setos stared at each other."

"Lets try this again---"

A few turn later--- 

"Grrrrr, we got the same thing again!" yelled #1

"Well---one more time won't hurt." Said #2

A LOT of turn later--- 

Mokuba who had witnessed the longest tied game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" ever done was getting really frustrated. 

"ALRIGHT!! #1 GOES TO KAIBACORP! #2 GOES TO THE LAB AND #3 STAYS WITH ME!! EACH DAY WE ROTATE!! OK?!"

*all three Setos eyes pop out* "Ok---"

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

At Yugi's House we meet up with Yugi and Yami and the "happy dance."

"I AM SO HAPPY!! I AM SO HAPPY!! I AM SO HAPPY!! I AM SO HAPPY!! I AM SO-" continuity sang Yugi

Yami was on the frits. Seeing Yugi do the same line, same dance, same FREAKIN song over and over and over and over and- ~OK WE GOT THE POINT!! YOU ARE HAPPY!! OK?!~ screamed Yami. Yugi looked at him. ~Yami wondered if he finally stopped~

"I AM SO HAPPY!! I AM SO HAPPY!! I AM SO HAPPY!! I AM SO HAPPY!! I AM SO-"

~AGHHHHH!!!!~

So, the Setos quickly rushed off to their place of work while Yugi was still doing the "happy dance." Well, these wishes are turning out great---but they wished for them, would it turn out to be good?

**Aqua:** Well, we got an introduction to what is happening to Yugi, Yami, The Setos and Mokuba. But, what did happen to Triston, Tea and Joey? We will find out next time on Be Careful What You Wish For! Same fanfic story---same fanfic channel. **R&R and NO FLAMES!!**


End file.
